lostinspacefandomcom-20200216-history
Bill Mumy
Bill Mumy is an actor who portrayed Will Robinson on the original Lost in Space and Dr. Zachary Smith on the Netflix 2018 series. Bill Mumy also appears on two bonus features for the home video release of the Netflix television series - "Bill and Max: Lost and Found in Space" and "Bill Mumy Visits the Jupiter 2." Biography Bill Mumy was born Charles William Mumy Jr, on February 1, 1954, in San Gabriel, California, USA. Along with his most impressive list of television/film credits, Bill is also a very talented and well-known musician, songwriter, recording artist, as well as writer. He plays guitar, bass, keyboards, banjo, mandolin, harmonica, percussion and sings. He has released three solo CDs, 1997's Dying To Be Heard, 1999's In The Current and the 2000 release of his third solo album, Pandora's Box, all released on Renaissance Records. In 1978, Bill and his partner, Robert Haimer officially formed the infamous "quirky-rock duo" Barnes and Barnes. They are known worldwide and have recorded 9 albums on Rhino and CBS Record labels. They also released a feature length home video titled Zabagabee featuring a collaboration of Barnes and Barnes short films. Their infamous "Fish Heads" song placed #57 in Rolling Stones Top 100 Videos of All Time. In 2000, Ogio Records released the 24 song "Yeah: The Essential Barnes & Barnes" CD. Bill was nominated for an Emmy in 1991/1992 for his original song composition for Adventures in Wonderland for Disney for which he wrote 105 songs for 100 episodes. He also scored three episodes of the award-winning PBS series The Universe and I and contributed songs and themes to Santa Barbara, TV Guide Looks At, Hard to Hold, Plainclothes, Archie, Sunshine, Bless The Beasts and Children, The Simpsons, and many other film and television projects. Bill and Miguel Ferrer are currently in a rock and roll band called the Jenerators. Their first CD and cassette titled the Jenerators was released in 1994 on Asil Records. Their second CD produced by Frank Wolf titled Hitting the Silk was released in November 1998 on Wildcat Records. They currently perform in the Los Angeles area when possible. If that is not enough, Bill has also worked on various children albums as well: The Yogi Bear Environmental Album: This Land Is Our Land, a 1993 release on Rhino Records/Hanna Barbera, The Dinosaur Album, also a 1993 release on Rhino Records, and his current album Kiss My Boo Boo which has been released on the Infinite Visions label. In addition to his many other talents, Bill co-created the popular children television series, [http://www.imdb.com/title/tt0115366/ Space Cases] (1996) with Peter David, which he also co-wrote, produced, composed music for, and guest starred in as well. It was nominated for the 1996 Ace Award for Outstanding Children's Series. The series has run globally in over sixty countries. Peter and Bill have written the screenplay to the feature film Overload which Bill is also starring in. Bill has written as well as co-created many comic books, stories, and television series. He has written for Marvel Comics, Dark Horse Comics, DC Comics and Pocket Books. The stories he co-wrote include well-known titles as Spider-Man, The Hulk, and Clive Barker's Hellraiser. He co-wrote a Star Trek trilogy "Return of the Worthy", and was a creative consultant and writer to the Lost In Space Innovation monthly comic. He has also written for DC Comics' Aquaman, The Spectre and Star Trek. His current writing projects include the feature film Overload and a fantasy novel co-written with Angela Cartwright, Realms Of Majik: The Pocket in Reality. His short stories "The Black '59" and "The Undeadliest Game" appeared in Pocket Books Shock Rock Volumes 1 and 2. Both have been printed globally in many languages. He has written for animation, most recently an episode of the sci fi series, Roswell Conspiracies. He has also written episodics for NBC's Sunshine, USA's Swamp Thing, as well as scripting an unfilmed episode of Babylon 5. He co-created and wrote the Marvel Comics series The Comet Man, The Dreamwalker graphic novel, and Dark Horse Comics' Trypto, the Acid Dog with Miguel Ferrer. Mumy did not have a cameo appearance in the 1998 ''Lost in Space'' film. He wanted to play the older Will Robinson, but the director Stephen Hopkins thought it would be too distracting from the plot to have the original Will play the older Will. Included in his various multi-talent accomplishments, he is also a prolific voice over actor and can be heard narrating several of the prestigious A&E: Biographies as well as many other documentaries and specials. Some of his commercial work in that arena includes McDonalds, Mattel, Bud Ice, Amtrak, Blockbuster, Ford, KFC, Wal Mart, and Nickelodeon, just to name a few. He is presently doing all the television and radio spots for Farmer's Insurance. His voice over work in animation includes Ren and Stimpy, Batman the Animated Series, Animaniacs, Little Wizard Adventures, and Buzz Lightyear: Star Command. He is married to Eileen Mumy and they have two children, Seth Mumy and Liliana Mumy. Bill Mumy Interview http://lostinspace.wikia.com/wiki/Bill_Mumy_Interview Bill Mumy Website http://www.billmumy.com/